


Second Day Meal

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Character Study, Community: open_on_sunday, Dark, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e10 Wrecked, F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was leftovers.</p></blockquote>





	Second Day Meal

_A vampire got me hot. One._

The words echo in Spike's mind. He can't believe he's going down this road again. Then he smiles. Mr. Hero isn't going to sully himself with the broken, damaged thing the slayer has become. And Spike can see the craving for darkness, the desire to lose herself in lust, the physical need to roll in the dirt with him that lies right behind her eyes.

She'll be back. His cock stiffens at the thought of her begging him to hurt her just a little more. Seasoned just so, leftovers can make a satisfying meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was leftovers.


End file.
